robotboy_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Heart of Darkness/Transcript
Part 1 [Episode begins in streets of The Bay Area. Super-activated Robotboy, Katie, Jessica, Tommy, Lola, Super-activated Robotgirl, Gus, Krystal, Perry, Melanie, Oliver, Conrad, Ethan, Cleo, and Shannon crash through the warehouse district, being chased by the Kazi-Yetis.] Katie: Gus, you were only supposed to create a distraction! Gus:' '''Dudette, that was a distraction! Tommy: How many of those exposures did you use? Gus:' 'I don't know, Tommy, all of it?! Tommy and his friends: Gus! Tommy: Geez, that was way too many. Krystal: Yep! Cleo: Guys, we have more of our fan club up ahead! [''The gang makes a turn.] Conrad: They're still after us! [The Kazi-Yetis start to shoot laser guns.] Ethan: These guys are taking this personally! Tommy: Gus! Robotboy blew up Kamikazi's facility, and installed their EMP. Other than your father's old finger, I'd say it's about as personal as it can get. Robotboy (super-activated): All right, guys! Time for Phase 2! Gus: Phase 2?! What happened to Phase 1?! Shannon: Gus, don't you remember Moshimo's plane? We know that we're too young to drive, but we drove our cars out, but you? Gus: C'mon, the engine was just seized up. Katie: It's involved this season. Shannon: Just follow Robotboy's lead, okay? And whatever you do, don't think. Robotboy (super-activated) : All right, Robotgirl! Drop it! Robotgirl (super-activated): Bombs away! [Super-activated Robotgirl pushes the wrecking ball.] Robotboy (super-activated): Split now! [The gang splits.] Gus: Holy crud! Kazi-Yeti: Look out! [The wrecking ball hits the Kazi-Yetis.] Katie: We did it! Tommy: Great job, Ro! Robotboy (super-activated) : Thanks, Tommy! Katie: Let's hope that there're no other baddies coming after us. Robotboy (super-activated) We sure will. Katie: Robotboy, you were amazing. And I wanted to tell you one thing. Robotboy (super-activated) What's that, Katie? Katie: I... love yo- Melanie: Hey, what's that heading towards us? Oliver: Dark lightning bolt! Make a run for it! Katie: That was dangerous! Lola: Who are you two? Lord Darkness: I'm Lord Darkness, and this is my wife, Malara. We're not here to terrorize the Bay Area, we only came here to get Robotboy. All: WHAT?! Robotboy (super-activated): No way! I'm not going to turn against my friends! Lord Darkness: So be it! [Lord Darkness shoots dark lightning on Robotboy and becomes unconscious. Lord Darkness takes Robotboy.] All: ROBOTBOY!! Katie: No! Stop! (Lord Darkness and Malara disappear.) ROBOTBOY!! [Gus and Tommy freak out. Katie is about to cry, but she refuses and clutches her fists.] Tommy: What are we gonna do? (realizes Katie isn't crying.) Katie, why aren't you crying? Katie: I'm part tomboy. I used to be a crybaby ever since I was a kid, but then I learned that it's okay to cry sometimes. Tommy: Really? Katie: Yes! Everyone, we're gonna tell Professor Moshimo, and we're gonna get Robotboy back! Tommy: Ok, let's go! [The gang runs for Moshimo's lab.] [Scene cuts to Lord Darkness' castle, Robotboy is strapped up, he starts to wake up.] Robotboy (super-activated): Ohm, where am I? Lord Darkness: You're in my castle. Robotboy (super-activated): Let me go! Malara: Oh, we'll let you go, after my husband turns you into Dark Robotboy. Lord Darkness: Malara's right, because you have the strongest super-activation. Robotboy (super-activated): It doesn't matter what you do to me! My friends will stop you!! Lord Darkness: You will destroy anyone who tries to stop us! So if they try, you will end up destroying them! There is nothing you can do, Robotboy! Because as of right now, you belong to me! [Lord Darkness shoots dark lightning at Robotboy, and he starts to turn to Dark Robotboy. His dark-blue hands, ears, mask, and feet turn black, and his red eyes turn purple.] Dark Robotboy: And I will always belong to you, master. of Part 1 Part 2 [Begins in Moshimo's house in the mountains of the Bay Area.] Professor Moshimo: Tommy, kids! I got your message about Robotboy. Tommy: I see. Professor Moshimo: How do you like my new base? Katie: Oh, it's lovely. Cody: Hey, is that my little tomboy? Katie: Big brother! [Katie comes up to Cody and hugs him.] Cody: It’s so good to see you guys again! Krystal: Same here! Professor Moshimo: Come, sit down. [The kids sit in their chairs.] Cody: Professor, you told me to bring them here. Professor Moshimo: I sure did. Besides, kids. You guys made the Top 10 of Brave Kids Monthly. Gus: Really? Professor Moshimo: Well, you're number ten. Melanie: Well, what number did we come at? Cody: Six, eight, nine... one! Tommy: Katie's number 1? Gus: That's impossible! Professor Moshimo: How about we talk about who Lord Darkness really is. He is the very definition of darkness and high-tech terrorism. Oliver: So basically he's like darkness and high-tech terrorism. Katie: What the heck does any of this have to do with us? Professor Moshimo: Probably nothing, Katie. But I do find it interesting, apparently for some reason. Now, he and his wife have done something to Robotboy. This clip will show you. [They watch a clip of Lord Darkness turning Robotboy into Dark Robotboy.] Robotgirl: Oh no! Cody: Along with his weapons, gadgets, and abilities, Robotboy now has dark powers. Ethan: So what do you suggest we do? Professor Moshimo: Well, we should catch Robotboy and find out why Lord Darkness did this to him. Cleo: Professor, that kinda sounds like a big job. Shannon: It'll take a lot of cooperation, but that's impossible! Professor Moshimo: Which is why I'm bringing in two extra sets of hands. appears Katie: Protogirl! Protogirl: Hey, Tomboy Kid! [Protoboy appears] Katie: (concerned) Oh, it's you, Protoboy! Cleo: Oh, great! Now our day a whole lot better. Katie: Professor, you wanna know why you just put us in a room with this proto-criminal?! Jessica: Don't think we've forgotten everything that you've done. Tommy: We're not teaming up with this proto-jerk! Robotgirl: I agree. Cleo: Count me out! Protoboy: I am ain't on your team. I don't care about you, you crew...Your little family. I'm here for Lord Darkness. Katie: So you're gonna join the team as all ally? Protoboy: You know, that midriff looks good on you, but you should know it does have a nice size. [Katie blushes] Lord Darkness came to me first. Wanted to destroy Robotboy, but it backfired when Malara and Darkness ran off, and I saw them take my brother. Professor Moshimo: Oh, yes. You mean Robotboy? Protoboy: Darkness had corrupted him. So if I get the shot to take them down, believe me. Protoboy is taking it. Katie: Well, I'll take it right off your face. Professor Moshimo: Guys, guys, guys! No need for that. The fastest way to find Lord Darkness and Malara is through Robotboy. Now aside from myself, there's only seventeen of us left that have ever managed to actually track him down with any success. And guess what, Katie? They're both standing in front of me right now. So like it or not, Caitlin, you and Protoboy are gonna work together! You got that?! Protoboy and Katie: Yes. Katie: Thanks for the tip, Professor. I needed that. Ethan: Am I the only one seeing this? Cody: Oh, this is gonna be good, little sis! Ethan: We can use Track's Eye. So we put our lives on the line, right? Running around the world, including the Bay Area, trying to figure this thing out. It can find anybody, right? Melanie: Right! Ethan: So let's use it to find Robotboy. Professor Moshimo: Ethan, that is a great idea. Eddy: Did you hear that, Cleo? Great idea? [Cleo becomes concerned] Tommy: Shannon, fire it up! [Scene cuts to Moshimo's computer in his lab. Shannon types up Robotboy's location. Just then, they got the location. The location was London.] Shannon: Got him! He's in London. [The location now points to Hong Kong.] Lola: Wait, guys! We've got a second match in Hong Kong. Tommy: Beijing and Seoul. Gus: And Tokyo. Lola: And every other nation... Protogirl, Robotgirl, and Katie: In the whole globe. Cody: Guys, simple solutions aren't gonna cut it here. Protogirl: So there must be a decaying synchronization. Robotgirl: It might find Robotboy's true location. Katie: Robotgirl's right. We stay here, we're screwed with Darkness on the other hanger. Professor Moshimo: All right, let's try this. [Protogirl and Katie type up Robotboy's true location.] Cody: If the true location is found, we'll mobilize. Protogirl: All right, it's not in China. Oliver: Or Russia. Shannon: Bay Area Mountain Base. Cleo: This one's not going away. Professor Moshimo: Guys, this is getting interesting. Cody: Why? Professor Moshimo: Because that's here. Katie: Does that mean- [An explosion was heard, which causes the the wall and windows of Moshimo's lab to be destroyed. The gang gets blown away by the explosion.] Katie: Oi vey! Gus: Oww! Katie: You okay, Gus? Gus: FINLAND! [A bomb starts to slide and stops. Lydia pushes Protoboy away from the explosion.] Protoboy: Oh, thank you, m'lady. Lydia: [groans] [Tommy catches the bomb and throws it, but Tommy gets blown away by it.] Gus: Oww, my back. Katie: Big brother! [Katie saw Lord Darkness and Malara. Just then, she saw Dark Robotboy, which made her petrified.] Katie: Ro! Cody: Katie, no! Ro's under Lord Darkness' control! Professor Moshimo: Robotboy, what are you doing?! Dark Robotboy: Get out of my way, Moshimo, or else you'll be the first one to get hurt! Katie: Robotboy, listen! We're only trying to help you! Dark Robotboy: If you know what's good for you, Caitlin, you'll stay out of this! Now, Cody! Do you want to fight me?! [Everyone remains silent, especially Cody.] Dark Robotboy: Well, if I'm not going to get an answer, I'll just pick who I want to fight! [Dark Robotboy charged at Krystal. Using his super human strength, he punched Krystal right in the face, sending her flying for a few seconds, then landing straight onto the floor. Lyon charges at him and she fights Dark Robotboy.] Melanie: What the-? How did he do that!? Oliver: I don't know. Krystal: Ow, that hurts! Dark Robotboy: Now, this is how everything is gonna go! I'm gonna attack another foe, punch them for a bit, then move on to you filthy humans. Or you guys can just run away. You're choice. Lola: Robotboy, stop! Dark Robotboy: No! Protoboy: I gotta help Lola and Robotgirl out! Katie: That might be a good point, but I think- [Protoboy runs up to Robotgirl] Katie: Protoboy, wait! I wasn't finished speaking! [Protoboy made a blast from his gun, but Dark Robotboy blocked it] Dark Robotboy: You're gonna have to do better than that, Protoboy! [Dark Robotboy punched Protoboy and sends him to the ground] Cleo: Robotboy, how could you?! Dark Robotboy: You think this is bad? Hehe. The fun's just beginning. Lord Darkness: Dark Robotboy, let's go! Dark Robotboy: Coming, master. Robotboy was just about to walk off Katie: Robotboy! You're gonna turn your back on your girlfriend?! Just like that?! [Dark Robotboy ignored Katie's words, and walked off with Lord Darkness and Malara, making Katie heartbroken] of Part 2 Part 3 [Begins with Moshimo's mountain base, being cleaned up after the attack by Lord Darkness, Malara, and Dark Robotboy. Tommy, Lola, Gus, Protogirl, Protoboy, Moshimo, Robotgirl, Shannon, Cleo, Conrad, Ethan, and Cody were cleaning up the base, except, Katie, sitting alone and feeling heartbroken. Cody stops cleaning and walks to her and sits with her] Cody: Katie, are you okay? Katie: That wasn't him! I don't know what Darkness has got on him! But that wasn't Robotboy! Gus: I would know what to do! Conrad: I agree! I'm gonna fight him! Katie: NO! [The gang and Protoboy became very surprised by Katie's anger and sadnes''s] Katie: We can't bring everyone into this, and we can't put anyone at risk! Protogirl and I agreed on that. So did Protoboy. Conrad: I DON'T CARE! WE'RE DOING THIS, EVEN IF IT KILLS ME! Gus: Hey, Conrad! Wait up! [''Gus and Conrad head to the elevator. Katie breaks out in tears] Katie: Well, there's two that didn't listen! Cody: Take comfort, sis! I know how you feel. Moshimo: I know. Katie: [crying] Tommy: Listen, Katie. We have to defeat Lord Darkness whether Ro wants us to or not. Jessica: Tommy's right! I know it looks bad, Katie. Don't give up on Ro so easily! [Scene cuts to Lord Darkness' castle] Dark Robotboy: Back there was that for master or me, Malara? And is the next location tomorrow necessary? Malara: Necessary? Nothing is necessary? Lord Darkness: Honey's right. Everything is a choice. I simply made one but so did you. Speaking of that, we're on our way to the next location. And keep an eye on those brats. Dark Robotboy: Yes, master. of Part 3 Part 4 [Begins in Moshimo's base, now cleaned up.] Cody: Dang it! Malara wiped it off! She took Track's Eye! That was the one thing we could use to find him. We lost everything. [Katie sees Protoboy trying to trace up the location] Katie: Yeah, Pro? Protoboy: Find it to rail. But I've got couple of minutes to spare. If you want me to send you to the hospital again, Tomboy Kid. [Katie blushes and starts to smile a little] Katie: Uh, yeah. You do have couple of minutes to spare. Conrad: Yo, Rules! Cody: First off, that's not my name. Ethan: Cody Jones. Cody: Don't call me that! Cleo: Oh, that's definitely heavy. Lola: Maybe it's worse than heavy. Tommy: Not really. Katie: Great, do me a favor, and tell Protoboy over there, that we're gonna find Robotboy. We find Ro together as a team. Shannon: Wait a minute, guys. I think Protoboy is actually onto something. How do you think Ro, Lord Darkness, and Malara got into the country without us knowing? Ghost flights. Perry: That untraceable aircraft, it was all internet conspiracy stuff. Professor Moshimo: It's not. Satellites and radar grids... All across the globe shift. Like an ocean. And they've got channels that open and close. And theoretically, if you know the right people who... know the right patterns. You can fly right through the blind's box... can't be intercepted. Katie: So you know where Ro, Lord Darkness, and Malara are heading? Protoboy: Yeah, New York. Cleo: All right, now we're in business. Katie: New York?! That's where my older sister Avery lives right after she graduated college. Lola: You have a sister too?! Katie: Yep! I know where she is! Shannon: All right! Let's move! Cody: Well, sis! Looks like we're gonna see your sister and have a ball in the Big Apple. of Part 4 Part 5 [Begins in New York City. Dark Robotboy, Lord Darkness, and Malara arrived in New York City. Meanwhile, The gang arrived in New York City.] Protogirl: And why are we traveling like this again? Tommy: Because Robotboy took the Track's Eye, so we need to stay off the grid. [The gang arrived in a butcher's shop] Gus: Come on! Like this?! [Avery encounters Katie] Avery: Hey, isn't that my brother and my little sister? Katie: Avery! [Katie comes up to Avery and hugs her.] Avery: So you're friends of my sister. Moshimo and Cody told me all about you! Just look at you all! up to Robotgirl You must be Robotgirl. A female version of Robotboy. That must be a story. I want all the details. Robotgirl: nervously Eh. Avery: And you're Cleo. I've never seen an alchemist before. Cleo: Well, you're seeing one right now. Avery: And here's Protoboy, a first creation of Moshimo. How rare! Katie: Actually, he is a villain, but he's just an ally. Avery: Oh, I see. Krystal: So what are we doing here? Avery: That's a good question, Krystal. Let me show you. [Avery opens the door that reveals a toy shop] Avery: Gang, welcome to our new base of operation. Katie: Now seriously, what is this place?! Oliver: This is heaven. Melanie: This place is amazing! Protogirl: Wicked! Jessica: Wow! Tommy: It's an automotive garage, they call is the toy shop. [The gang, Cody, Moshimo, and Avery walk into the toy shop] Avery: This where we have every vehicle. Now, Moshimo said if we're gonna have a catch of saving Robotboy, we're gonna have to be fast. [The gang and Protoboy started exploring the toy shop] Conrad: We got a tank. 750 horsepower, 6.6 liter V8 Duramax engine. With the M153 probe remotely operated weapon station on top. TBA Category:Transcripts